


Выжидательный ход

by Hazure



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazure/pseuds/Hazure
Summary: Казалось, они существовали лишь с одной целью - противостоять друг другу.





	Выжидательный ход

У мира было всего два состояния - Порядок и Хаос. Порядок был системой, залогом эволюции и развития, в то время как Хаос был анархией. А анархия всегда вела к упадку и разложению. Выбор был однозначен, но в действительности мир зачастую тяготел к Хаосу - из-за своего архаичного несовершенства. Поэтому иной раз нужна была сильная рука, чтобы указать ему верное направление. Даже против его воли.

Хакс видел подобный порядок в Первом Ордене. Республика не смогла принести в Галактику стабильность ни в прошлое свое правление, ни в нынешнее. Ее демократия давала дорогу к власти алчным правителям, которые преследовали лишь свои мелочные интересы, и потому конфликт стал раздирать систему изнутри. Итогом был лишь крах. Так было уже однажды, и теперь все повторялось по новой. Новая Республика по-прежнему не могла обуздать собственную власть и принести мир и процветание в Галактику. На это была способна лишь новая Империя.

Свое назначение Хакс не воспринимал ни как данность, ни как великую милость. Это была его личная заслуга, которой он добился своим упорством, безупречными военными навыками и целеустремленностью. Лучший выпускник академии, блестящий офицер и непоколебимый командир армии. Верховный Лидер доверял ему, и Хакс не собирался его разочаровывать.

И вот на борту Финализатора появился магистр Рен. Хакс прекрасно догадывался, зачем Сноук прислал его. Ему нужен был верный союзник, который бы поставлял ему надежную информацию из первых рук. Быть под наблюдением не воспринималось молодым генералом, как недоверие со стороны Верховного Лидера. На войне не было места подобным глупостям, как безусловное доверие. Во всем должен был быть абсолютный контроль, чтобы иерархия функционировала безукоризненно. Хакс на месте Сноука тоже не стал бы оставлять без надсмотра своих командиров. Проблема была в самом магистре.

Первая встреча запомнилась Хаксу очень хорошо. Шаттл рыцаря влетел в ангар, и когда в отсеке нормализовались давление и атмосфера, генерал вышел первым, чтобы встретить доверенное лицо Сноука. Шлюз открылся, и магистр спустился на борт в сопровождении нескольких штурмовиков - своего эскорта. Хакс увидел то, что совсем не ожидал увидеть. Высокая фигура, замотанная в черный бесформенный балахон, на лице - нелепая маска. Почему не военная форма? Нелепо. Именно это слово пришло на ум Хаксу в первую очередь, но, разумеется, свое мнение он оставил при себе.

\- Приветствую вас, лорд Рен, - четким голосом произнес генерал.

Магистр посмотрел в его сторону и очень долго сверлил взглядом, не говоря ни слова. А потом склонил голову набок. Так смотрели на любопытную зверушку в клетке. Затем Кайло Рен выпрямился и неторопливым шагом подошел к нему. Рыцарь немного склонялся вперед, как хищная птица, высматривающая в траве добычу. Хаксу показалось, что ему не очень удобно двигаться в его многослойном одеянии.

Магистр подошел почти вплотную. Слишком близко, вопреки любому этикету. Можно было чувствовать телесное тепло через все слои одежды. Хаксу не нравилась эта близость, но он ничего пока не сказал. Он едва не подался назад. И снова Рен склонил голову набок, рассматривая молодое лицо высокопоставленного офицера. Маска надежно скрывала выражение лица магистра, но почему-то генерал был уверен, что оно выражало просто любопытство. Априори этот рыцарь в балахоне не понравился Хаксу, но в Первом Ордене не действовала система предпочтений. Только устав и субординация.

\- Генерал Хакс.

Голос у Рена был очень странный, и Хаксу понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять, что он был изменен модулятором. Зачем? Чтобы устрашать, как и этот черный наряд? Хакс не был устрашен. Отнюдь. Он был в недоумении. Но на рыцаря смотрел прямо и твердо. Точнее, в холодный металл маски.

\- Верховный Лидер возлагает на вас очень большие надежды, генерал. Постарайтесь не разочаровывать его. И меня тоже. Иначе _нелепым_ окажетесь вы сами. Свободны, генерал.

И Рен прошел мимо него, более не взглянув. Только воздух, всколыхнутый чужим плащом, обдал лицо генерала. Хакс стиснул челюсти и ничего не ответил вслед. Слова магистра звучали в ушах звоном пощечины.

***

Хакс был сбит с толку. Он не знал, как реагировать на этого человека. Это был как просчет в стратегии, погрешность в точном вычислительном приборе. Магистр не был частью Порядка. Он был частью Хаоса. Очень слаженного Хаоса, который был недоступен пониманию человека.

Кайло Рен не был солдатом и не подчинялся военному уставу. Он не был подчиненным Хакса, но не был и его начальником. Он был вне системы и тем не менее, его слово на Финализаторе значило не меньше, чем слово Хакса. А то и больше. Рена боялись. Сильно боялись. А Хакс, привыкший к формальности, находился в состоянии постоянного внутреннего конфликта. Выучка не позволяла ему противиться правой руке Сноука, а гордость не позволяла безропотно прогнуться под щенка, который даже ни разу не держал настоящее оружие в руках! Отношение Рена к самому Хаксу оставалось непонятным для генерала. То он игнорировал его, то спокойно соглашался с его решениями, то чуть ли не высмеивал. В молодом генерале поселилась злоба.

И Сноук, и Рен были адептами некой Силы. Это было вне понимания Хакса, которое основываось на материальных понятиях. Рожденный в последние годы властвования Империи, он успел наслушаться многих историй о Силе, джедаях и ситхах, Темной и Светлой стороне. И хотя все эти истории в большинстве своем были правдивы, они нисколько не занимали Хакса. Что может какая-то метафизическая Сила против армии и космического флота? Против боевого строя и тактики? Обладай джедаи истинным могуществом, они бы никогда не допустили падения Республики, за которую проливали кровь не одно поколение. И тем не менее, Республика пала, а джедаи были уничтожены. Как и ситхи. Хакс знал, что император Палпатин был владыкой ситхом и правил он вместе со своим преданными учеником, Дартом Вейдером. Черный рыцарь до сих пор вселял ужас в людей, и он нем говорили не иначе, как с благоговейным страхом. Для Хакса это имя не значило ничего. Ровно, как и сама Сила.

На что была способна эта пресловутая Сила, Хакс узнал очень быстро. Магистр пускал ее в ход каждый раз, стоило ему хоть чуточку выйти из себя. Как и свой лазерный меч. Он без стеснения атаковал своих же людей и крушил корабль в приступе ярости. Офицеры робели перед ним и боялись подходить к рыцарю без жизненной необходимости. Хакс негодовал, что из-за этого несдержанного магистра его команда превратилась в стадо перепуганных бант. Внутренний протест нарастал, а стальные оковы дисциплины не позволяли ему выйти из себя.

Но однажды и они не выдержали, когда после очередной вспышки гнева Рен убил офицера. Это было немыслимо! Уничтожать ценную боевую единицу ради утоления своей ярости, точно дешевый наемник! Это переполнило чашу терпения генерала.

Хакс поспешил в командный пункт. Испуганные лица офицеров повернулись к нему, и это еще больше вывело генерала из равновесия. Хакс посмотрел на магистра. Он тяжело и редко дышал, пытаясь совладать со своими эмоциями, которые переполняли его. Рядом с ним лежало мертвое тело. Волна жгучего презрения переполнила Хакса. И это нелепое существо, которое не в состоянии даже обуздать свои порывы, будет им командовать?!

\- Рен! - крикнул генерал.

Магистр медленно повернулся к нему.

\- Убирайтесь, генерал, - его темный голос был пропитан угрозой.

Но Хакс не собрался подчиняться ему, как послушный лакей. А поток эмоций притупил его чувство опасности. Иначе бы он осторожнее выбирал слова. Однако и у генерала был свой предел терпения. В этот раз Кайло перешел черту.

\- Если в чем Сноук и ошибся, так это в выборе ученика, - не скрывая презрения и злости, сказал генерал. - Вы позорите и Орден, и своего предшественника…

Кайло мгновенно вскинулся, как смертельно ядовитая змея, и выбросил вперед руку. Дальше Хакс не смог договорить свою тираду, потому что его горло сжалось, препятствуя воздуху проникать в легкие. Он схватился за шею, хрипя и безуспешно пытаясь сделать вдох. Перед глазам стало стремительно темнеть.

Рен неспешно приблизился к нему, наблюдая за мучениями генерала. Он сделал едва заметное движение рукой, и тело Хакса точно парализовало. Он не смог шевельнуть даже пальцем. Но невидимая хватка на его горле слегка ослабла, впуская тонкую струйку живительного кислорода. Достаточно, чтобы оставаться в сознании и не задохнуться.

Магистр снова был слишком близко. Он всегда был слишком близко. Даже когда его не было рядом, Хакс всегда ощущал его незримое присутствие. Он проникал под кожу, он был… как _воздух_ на Финализаторе. Хакс ненавидел это.

Магистр склонил голову. Это было его привычкой, когда он смотрел на генерала. Будто ему всегда было любопытно узнать, что может показать эта рыжая зверушка, выдрессированная Сноуком для собственных целей. Хакс слышал напряженное дыхание рыцаря. Он был зол, очень зол.

Рен схватил его за горло и притянул к себе так, что теперь генерал практически вжимался в него. Он сжал пальцы, и Хакс почувствовал, что снова не может дышать. А Кайло просто смотрел на него, усиливая хватку. Хакс заставил себя смотреть прямо, туда, где у Рена были глаза по ту сторону маски. Это было правило - даже умирая, смотри противнику в глаза. Рен явно ждал увидеть страх, но смерти было недостаточно, чтобы заставить генерала струсить. Страх был недопустим. Если ты проявил страх, то уже проиграл. Если ты проявил страх, то ты уже был мертв. А Хакс не умер! Он еще видел, его сердце билось, и ублюдок Рен никогда не насладиться его страхом напоследок!

Все прекратилось. Безжалостная рука отпустила его, а тело снова стало принадлежать ему. Хакс с хрипом втянул воздух, чувствуя солоноватый привкус во рту - Кайло, видимо, повредил ему горло. Стоять прямо он не мог, но заставил себя не упасть, согнувшись перед рыцарем и прожигая его горячим взглядом исподлобья. На зубах генерала алела свежая кровь.

Рен сжал и разжал кулаки. А потом просто ушел, оставляя пострадавшего генерала наедине с его командой.

***

Хакс был единственным на Финализаторе, кто не боялся Кайло. Нет, пожалуй, была еще капитан Фазма, которая часто сопровождала магистра на миссиях. Хакс знал, на что был способен Рен, а потому не было смысла бояться его. И это была не показная бравада. Своей выдержкой он снискал еще больше уважения со стороны своих подчиненных. И чаще ловил на себе взгляды Кайло. Заинтересованные взгляды.

***

Генеральская каюта отличалась лишь размерами и наличием консоли, которая позволяла держать связь со всеми постами. Никакой роскоши здесь нельзя было увидеть. Никаких излишков.

По корабельному времени была ночь. Но в космосе время было лишь условностью. Оно исчислялось пройденным расстоянием и новой сменой. И все же формально последняя четверть корабельного цикла считалась ночью. Человеческий фактор.

Хакс был предоставлен себе самому, и свободное время он тратил с пользой. Глядя на голографический экран, он снова и снова просматривал запись последней симуляции. Голубоватые отсветы проекции падали ему на лицо и бросали тени на молодое лицо. Хакс задал компьютеру высчитать эффективность. На экране забегали цифры. Девяносто семь процентов. Эффективность полномасштабной военной операции составляла девяносто семь процентов. Даже меньше, чем допустимый диапазон погрешности. Результат был отличным. Но генерал хмурился. Он снова и снова прогонял симуляции и задавал высчитывать все новые параметры. Результаты всегда были на высоте. Учение показало высокую боевую готовность и организованность его солдат. Но генерал все равно хмурился.

Дверь его каюты открылась, и Хакс, занятый вычислениями, не сразу заметил, что он был уже не один.

Магистр вошел без спроса и без разрешения. Это было в первый раз, когда он таким образом потревожил уединение генерала. Хакс бросил лишь короткий взгляд в его сторону и вернулся к своему занятию.

\- Магистр.

Лишь легкое гудение нарушало тишину комнаты. Кайло сделал пару шагов в его сторону.

\- Вы не спите? Уже ночь.

Хакс скрестил руки на груди, стоя неподвижно перед экраном. Отсветы делали его лицо призрачным. Осветители он забыл включить, так что в каюте стоял полумрак.

\- В космосе нет ни дня, ни ночи, магистр, - тихо ответил он, не отрываясь от диаграмм на экране.

Магистр сделал еще несколько шагов.

\- Чем же вы заняты, генерал? - спросил магистр.

Голос его звучал мягко. Хакс поджал губы. Рен пришел, чтобы просто поболтать?

\- Это результаты последней симуляции, - удовлетворил его любопытство генерал.

Магистр не ответил, и Хакс решил, что Рен просто уйдет. Но буквально через секунды он почувствовал его за спиной. Рыцарь излучал тепло. И снова он был непозволительно близко. Хаксу это не нравилось. Его личное пространство было приватным, а Рен нарушал его, когда ему вздумается. Вообще магистр нарушал все протоколы поведения с генералом. Хакс чувствовал, что его изучали. Чем же он вызвал такое любопытство Рена? Пока он просто ждал и позволял Кайло делать свои ходы, запоминая его тактику и приемы. Это было сложно. Рен не просчитывал ходов, он действовал спонтанно, хотя большинство его решений были весьма эффективны. Это было загадкой для Хакса. И он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что магистр его не интересовал. Это был сильный противник, который хоть и выводил его из себя, внушал уважение. За время их совместного командования Хакс разглядел нечто большее, чем взбалмошного подростка, размахивающего лазерным мечом.

Рука потянулась вперед и провела по голографическому экрану, задевая щеку Хакса. Генерал не двинулся с места. Компьютер снова показал результаты вычислений.

\- Результаты очень хороши, генерал, - сказал магистр. - Вы ведь сами доработали боевые симуляции? Тогда вы можете гордиться как своими талантами, так и подготовкой своих солдат.

\- Все это несущественно, - перебил его Хакс.

Он выключил проектор и зачем-то взял его в руки, вместо того, чтобы оставить на столе. Когда единственный источник света погас, в каюте стало темно. Остался только свет звезд.

Хакс подошел к иллюминатору. Ближайшие звезды были настолько далеко, что казались едва заметными точками. Хакс не стал утруждать себя, вспоминая их названия. Та часть Галактики, куда был направлен его взор, была ее околицей. Космические трущобы.

\- Почему же? - раздался голос магистра у него за спиной.

Хакс смотрел на холодные звезды.

\- Потому что ни одна симуляция никогда не заменит реального боя, - ответил генерал, не оборачиваясь. - Нельзя сопоставить решения, которые солдат принимает на поле боя с теми, которые он принимает, сидя перед компьютером. Реакция всегда будет другой, поведение всегда будет другим. Перед консолью ты знаешь, что всегда будет другая симуляция и ты сможешь показать лучший результат. На войне гарантий нет, есть только ты и твои навыки. Система может высчитать погрешность, но не может посчитать страх, сомнение, неуверенность...

Хакс замолчал. А Рен вновь приблизился, становясь у него за спиной. Генерал едва заметно выдохнул, чувствуя чужое тепло. Видимо, магистр прочно утвердил за собой это место - за его правым плечом.

\- Вы участвовали в бою? - спросил Кайло, глядя на звезды. - В настоящем бою.

\- Да. Еще когда был учеником Академии.

Молчание Рена выдавало любопытство. Хакс понемногу учился чувствовать его настроения.

\- Мы участвовали в боевым операциях на протяжении всего обучения. Сначала они были постановочными, а затем их заменили настоящие. Ни одна теория не могла заменить настоящей войны. Так что все мы получили свою долю шрамов.

\- Свою долю шрамов, - тихо повторил магистр.

Хакс удержался от того, чтобы повернуться к нему лицом.

\- Арканис, - вдруг сказал Рен.

\- Что?..

Магистр указал пальцем в едва различимое скопление звезд.

\- Вот этот сектор. Здесь находится Арканис. Ваша родная планета.

Действительно. Только Хакс не понимал, зачем Рен ему все это говорит. Он не понимал его ходов. А потому решил ждать.

\- Далекая планета, на которой дождей больше, чем солнца...

Хакс замолчал, ожидая реакции Рена. Рыцарь молчал, ровно и размеренно дыша. Генералу показалось, что в космической тишине он может слышать, как бьется его сердце.

Тишина затягивала обоих...

\- Зачем вы пришли, магистр? - спросил наконец Хакс, подходя к консоли.

Рен вздохнул.

\- Разведка доложила, что обнаружено место, где скрыта карта с координатами Люка Скайуокера. Это на планете под названием Джакку.

Генерал кивнул, тут же собравшись.

\- Жду вас на мостике через десять минут, - сказал он Рену.

Рыцарь кивнул, выходя из каюты и напоследок оборачиваясь, бросив короткий взгляд. Значение которого Хакс так и не понял. 


End file.
